I Know
by mavjade
Summary: Kevin/Scotty-- Scotty goes through a range of emotions while Kevin is completely oblivious.


**Title:** I Know

**Author: **mavjade

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Brothers & Sisters, nor Kevin and Scotty. I wish I did, but alas I do not.

**Characters:** Kevin/Scotty, mostly Scotty

**Timeline:** Sometime in Season Three

**Summary:** Scotty goes through a range of emotions while Kevin is completely oblivious.

**Authors Note:** This is my first B&S fic and I'm kinda nervous about it. I really hope I've got them in character! Please feel free to leave constructive criticism!

This is not beta-ed (which is kinda scary!) because my beta prefers not to do same-sex relationships. :(

~*~*

Scotty sat on the couch cross legged, watching the candle he had it flicker. He was expecting Kevin to come home any minute and they would get a night together, completely alone, for the first time in weeks. Scotty had been working very long hours at the restaurant since the woman who had been appointed as his sous chef had left unexpectedly. She had been offered a job as a head chef at a new restaurant and they wanted her immediately. Scotty was happy for her, having just become a head chef himself, but it left them in a bit of a bind. For their night off together Scotty had ordered from one of Kevin's favorite restaurants, other than Scotty's of course, and had picked it up, opened a bottle of wine and lit some candles hoping to surprise his husband.

After the first half an hour of waiting, Scotty had been angry. Kevin knew that this was the only night he had off in a long time, and it was looking like it would be a while until his next one. Once a full hour had passed and half the bottle of wine had been drunk, Scotty was furious. He decided to go ahead and eat seeing as how his stomach was growling so loud he figured the neighbors would start to bang on the door from the noise. The food had already grown cold but Scotty found he did not care.

After an hour and a half when the entire bottle of wine had been finished off and his hunger sated, Scotty decided to call Kevin.

"You've reached Kevin Walker. I'm unable to answer but if you would leave your name and number I will get back to you as soon as possible."

Scotty's call went straight to Kevin's generic voice mail and he left an almost equally generic message in effort to keep the anger out of his voice. "Hey, just wondering where you were. I'll be here, at home."

After hanging up, Scotty blew out the candle and put away what was left of the food. As he was rinsing out his wine glass, something occurred to Scotty that hadn't before. Kevin always called if he was going to be late and he knew Scotty was going to be home. Panic began to wash over Scotty as he realized that something could be wrong, Kevin could be hurt and here Scotty had been angry with him for being late for a dinner he didn't even know about.

Scotty called Kevin's phone again and when he once again got his voice mail, Scotty hung up before the end of the message. He then called Kevin's office to no avail. He started to dial Nora's number to ask her if Kevin was there, but he hung up before he could finish. He figured that if Kevin was not there and Nora caught even a hint of worry in Scotty's voice, the entire Walker brigade would be amassed in a matter of minutes; something he would feel very foolish for starting if it tuned out to be nothing.

Realizing that he could very well be over reacting, Scotty took a deep breath and tried to calm his racing heart. He decided he would give Kevin another half an hour before he would call Nora.

He spent the half hour doing anything he could do to keep his mind off of the situation at hand; he tried to think of new recipes he could try out later, but he couldn't concentrate enough to think of anything creative. He rearranged somethings in the bedroom so that there was a little more space and finally he ended up in the kitchen hand washing some dishes that probably had already been washed. Just when he was about to put down his dishtowel and call Nora to see if she knew anything, he heard a key in the lock.

Throwing the towel on the counter, he walked into the living room just as Kevin was opening the door.

"Kevin!"

"Ugh, I have had the longest day." Kevin set his briefcase down by the door put his keys on the shelf and slid off his jacket. "All I want is some food and to go to bed."

Scotty stood in the doorway of the kitchen, the look on his face could only be described as relieved with a hint of astounded . He was relieved that Kevin was alright but astounded that he had yet to say anything about pretty much missing their entire night together.

Kevin looked over at Scotty and raised an eyebrow at the look on his face, "What is that look for? And for that matter what are you doing home?"

Scotty's eyes widened and all the relief that he felt was replaced with the anger from earlier in the night. "You can not be serious, Kevin."

"Wha-- Oh, no. Scotty I am so sorry."

"I'm sure you are. Do you have any idea how worried I was when you didn't come home and weren't answering your phone?" Scotty said with vehemence.

Kevin pulled out his phone, "I never got a call."

"I called at least twice, and your office too."

When Kevin looked at his missed calls, he did see that Scotty had in fact called him four times in the last few hours. "I swear it never rang."

"Yes well, you could have called me if you were going to be late." Scotty crossed his arms wondering how Kevin was going to respond. He figured it really could only get worse.

Sighing Kevin realized he could do nothing but tell the truth, "I completely forgot you had the night off or I would have called. I was working in a conference room hoping a change of scenery would make the document I was working on look better. I am so sorry Scotty."

Scotty turned to walk back into the kitchen but stopped before he made it through the door. The words he spoke were soft, almost inaudible, "I thought something had happened to you, I was about to call your mother when you walked in."

Kevin walked over to his husband and wrapped his arms around Scotty from behind. "It's a good thing you didn't or we wouldn't have the rest of the night to ourselves."

Turning around in Kevin's arms Scotty smiled, "You have a lot to make up for."

"I know," Kevin leaned in and place a small kiss on Scotty's lips. "I'm sorry."

"I know," Scotty replied as he reached behind Kevin's head and pulled him back into a kiss.

_~End_


End file.
